


她的肮脏秘密

by susiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, HP Alternity, Mild Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiel/pseuds/susiel
Summary: Tonks中意Remus，所以Snape就想要得到Tonks——而Severus总能得手不过，Tonks是不是对Remus恋恋不忘？Hermione又是怎么参了一脚？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	她的肮脏秘密

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Dirty Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791687) by [Jaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon). 



> 我非常喜欢的一篇SS/NT作品，作者是Jaxon，原文链接如下：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791687?page=2&show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_293647783，作者行文风格非常独特，建议阅读原文体验。已获得作者授权翻译。

他不知道她为什么会对他有兴趣。  
有时候，他甚至不确定她有兴趣。不过，他知道自己为什么对她有兴趣。因为Lupin。这个理由相当狭隘、孩子气，恶意满满，但是对Severus来说足够了。  
狼人在她身边试探徘徊了很久，可一旦她表明心意，他却瞬间退缩。理由是“太老、太穷、太危险。”  
然后就此离去。真是个懦夫。  
正中Severus下怀。  
*************************************************************************************  
“我和他相同年纪，”坐在空荡荡的厨房里，他平静地说，“从小也是一贫如洗。”  
“你的意思是？”Tonks眼眶发红，端着的茶已经凉了。  
魔杖一挥，他隐去了她手中的茶杯，召唤了两个高脚杯。他倒了满满两杯火焰威士忌，端起自己的那杯，“敬勇气，”说完，他一饮而尽，又倒了一杯。  
“你觉得自己很勇敢？”  
“我也有伤疤。”他依旧盯着她。“如果你喜欢危险……”他没说完，而是卷起了袖子，黑魔标记印在他苍白的肌肤上，万般狰狞。  
**************************************************************************************  
Lupin弃之敝履的，Severus甘之如饴；只要她还愿意，他就不会放弃。她高潮的时候从不会叫他的名字，但她的发色却如彩虹般轮番变换，他为此着迷，百看不腻。  
他不是男友，不是伴侣，也不会是丈夫，对她来说，他只是一个肮脏的秘密。在门厅厮混、在图书馆书架间偷情，从来没有耳畔的甜言蜜语，也没有对未来的长久承诺。  
这些都不是她想要的，至少，不想从他身上获取。  
她第一次在性爱中变换形体时，他惊叹道：“你该多用用这个天赋。”  
“Severus Snape，地窖里的老蝙蝠，迷恋靴子的变态。”  
“你对我所知甚少。”他边系裤子边闷闷不乐地说。“考虑一下吧。”他穿上袍子之前说。  
*********************************************************************************************  
后来，他不知道是自己拉着她坠入了黑暗，还是她引领他走向了光明。时间流逝，急促的厮混转换为缠绵的亲吻，挑逗的低语替代了空白的沉默。最终，她接受了他的提议，他则报之以激情。  
“这个词太蠢了。”他不屑一顾。  
“本来就该是个蠢词。”  
“扫兴的东西。”  
“只是一个词而已。考虑一下吧。”他的暴躁令她发笑，“为你的安全着想。”  
“我能管好自己。”  
“我可以变成任何人，”她警告他说，“任何人。你永远猜不到。比如说Bellatrix阿姨。”  
他哼了一声，“太扫兴了。”  
“你从来没幻想过？”Tonks看上去很惊讶，“那么，是不是Cissy？”  
他平视着她，“你真以为Lucius会让Narcissa赤裸地跪在我脚旁，引诱我去……我也不知道引诱我做什么。”他满怀恶意地冲她一笑，“我搞不清楚你们这些疯狂的Black脑子里想什么。”  
她的床上功夫让他最终屈服于她的建议，乞求她的原谅。“傻瓜，”他笑着说，躺在床上气喘吁吁，“看来我再也没办法在新学生训话中用这个词了。”  
在一次次的性爱中，他尝尽了所有的食死徒和他们的女人。每一次，Tonks都看着他的脸。他依旧不知道这是自己黑暗的镜像，还是这个年轻的女人用其巧妙的方式嘲讽他曾经信仰的一切。  
他不在乎，几乎如此。  
月月复年年，战争来又去；逝者长已矣，存者且偷生。Tonks和Severus分分合合，聚聚散散，就像磁铁的两极，相斥又相吸。最终，真相大白，他们携手从废墟中重生。  
没人比他更为惊讶。  
尽管她纵容了他的古怪性癖，可她从没叫过他的名字。Lupin的巨大阴影依旧笼罩着他们快速发展的关系。他和Severus友好握手，向Nymphadora表示祝贺，一如既往地平静克制。Severus注意到了她看着他的样子，于是那天晚上，他毫无怜悯地索取了她。他不愿意看向她的眼睛，害怕在其中发现狼的影子。  
他们大吵了一架，都怪那该死的庆功舞！Nymphadora坚持要去参加，缅怀逝去的战友，而他完全不想参与，那些痛苦过往有什么好回忆？最后，他还是顺了她的意，一同前往。尽管他满怀牢骚，见面会时一直闷闷不乐，但还是勉强熬过了前半程。没想到Potter成了他的救星，他带着他幻影移形到了格里莫广场，又回到派对上，准备代替Severus向Tonks道歉。她出现的时候，他已经在喝第三瓶奥格登酒了。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
他猛地扬起头，满面疑惑。“你是……？”  
“傻瓜。”  
他们有好几年没玩这出了，但他还记得规则。他嘴唇微扬，又喝了一口琥珀色的酒。“轮遍了所有食死徒，现在换正义联盟了？好在你没选择Dumbledore。”他上下打量了一番，点头赞道，“就今晚的庆典来说，是个合理的选择。”他指了指满架藏书，“你打算符合主题？”  
“你醉得有多厉害？”  
“办事没问题，”他说着，放下杯子，示意她过来。几乎不用催促，她就坐在了他的大腿上，手指穿过他的头发。“你最好能让我忘记喝酒，”他将双唇压向她的脖颈，低语着，熟练地解开了她的上衣。她向后微仰，露出无暇的肌肤，呻吟着。她的声音让他的身体微麻，像触电一样。  
他要了她一次又一次，她热情如火，刺激他冲上一波波的巅峰。他向来不习惯道歉，认错的话语难以出口，他的歉意用行动表示。他紧紧拥住她还在微颤的身体，迫切地想要看到她如彩虹般变换的发色。可是她不愿意那样做，不想破坏现在的伪装。他抱着她上楼，来到他们曾经同眠过的床上，就是这张床，陪伴他们度过了战争中最黑暗的时光。他吻在她的唇上，和她做爱。  
“我爱你，”她在他耳畔轻声说道。震惊于她的话语，他离开了她的身体。她的双手环住他的脖子，紧紧地搂着他。  
“你确定是我？不是他？”  
“是你，Severus，”说完，她深深地吻了他。  
他没有在她的眼中寻找狼的踪影。既然她将爱意说出口，他就选择相信。  
“我不该说出来的，”她一边呢喃一边亲吻他的下颌，“情况更复杂了。”  
“不会，”他翻身将她压在身下，亲密无间，“再说一次。”  
“我爱你。”  
“说出我的名字，”他急切地说，嗓音嘶哑。  
她笑了，眼中闪烁着愉快的光芒，“我爱你，Severus。”  
“再一次。”  
“Severus，我爱你。”  
他们已经在一起若干年，然而这一晚，他仿佛才第一次感受到她的碰触。  
清晨醒来，她已离去，阳光让他头痛欲裂。房间里满是欲望过后陈腐的腥味，他打开窗，走进了浴室。然后，没和Potter打招呼，他就幻影移形离开了——回去工作，履行他的日程。  
他送了花，点了外卖。她略感困惑，“你这是在道歉？”  
“我为什么要道歉？”  
“为你昨晚的行为。”  
他皱起眉头，“你后悔了？”  
“我很遗憾你没留下来，”她握住他的手，十指紧扣，“而且你在的时候一直闷闷不乐，牢骚不断。”  
“但是，你不后悔你说过的话，对吧？”他认真地追问。  
“不后悔。”这下，她也皱起眉，“彼此间开诚布公非常重要，”话没说完，他就拥她入怀，用深吻打断了她。  
*****************************************************************************************************  
从此之后，她再也没有为他变幻过外形，可他依然求婚了。几个月前，他根本不相信她会接受，可现在他信心满满，确认无疑。她再也没说过“我爱你”，但是他无需再确认。  
就算他对他们之间关系的变化有疑惑，也没有表现出来。他以为事情本该如此，成年人之间就是这样。不是所有关系都是每天激情满满，夜夜互诉衷肠。没必要大声宣告，一切尽在不言中。她陪在他身旁，这就够了。  
他们盛装相伴，携手宣誓。看着欢聚一堂的嘉宾，他和她交换只有彼此知道意义的笑容——很多面孔曾在他们深夜的游戏中出场，这是他俩独享的秘密。  
“我很遗憾，Hermione” Potter的声音很低，只比Granger的抽泣高那么一点点，“我以为他和Tonks只是玩玩而已。我以为只要你表白-”  
“我表白了啊。我说了爱他。”  
听到这句话，他的心跳停了一拍。


End file.
